Kitchen Conversations
by FireKat
Summary: [One shot] Aya confronts Yohji, about his attitude, over a bottle at the table. Slightly drunken conversations follows as both loosen (and open) up. YxA implied at the end. (ok i'm crap at summeries) Please R&R!


Warnings- a bit of foul language, drunkenness, and some m/m lime.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Weiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aya came down the stairs and found Yohji just where he expected. At the kitchen table, drinking. He walked up and took the seat opposite the lanky blond.  
  
"Not going out tonight?"  
  
Yohji grunted and toasted Aya with his glass as a grim smile twisted his lips.  
  
The red head got up and fetched a glass. Sitting back down he put the glass in front of the blond. Yohji looked up from his contemplation of his own glass with surprise.  
  
"Pour me one." Aya ordered as he looked the lanky blond in the eye.  
  
Yohji shrugged and poured Aya a drink. Then he topped off his own before setting the bottle back down.  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
Yohji looked up, startled, and almost laughed. "Ok who are you and what have you done with the real Aya?"  
  
The red head just kept his eyes steady on the partially hidden jade in front of him.  
  
Yohji sighed. "No. I don't want to talk about it." He let his hair fall forward to cover his face as he took a drink.  
  
Aya continued to stare, occasionally taking sips of his own drink, until Yohji finally looked up at him again.  
  
"What do you want Aya?" Yohji frowned as he leaned over his glass.  
  
Quick as a cat Aya leaned forward and whipped Yohji's ever present sunglasses off his face. "Stop hiding."  
  
Yohji flinched and leaned back in his chair, away from the determined red head. "Why?"  
  
"I know what's behind these." He tossed the offending glasses on the table. "You can't hide forever."  
  
Yohji shrugged and sipped at his drink.  
  
"He already knows." Aya was staring him in the eye again. "So why bother?"  
  
Yohji shrugged again and filled both glasses.  
  
"Do you think you're protecting him?" Aya snorted. "He's been through just as much as we have."  
  
Yohji stared into his glass as he swirled the liquid around.  
  
Aya snorted. "Coward."  
  
Jade eyes snapped up in anger. "Look who's talking Mr. 'Don't bother me because I don't have emotions'."  
  
The words washed over Aya and still he calmly stared into jade eyes. "But I'm not hiding."  
  
"Yes you are!" Yohji set his glass down hard. "You can't tell me shutting everyone out isn't hiding."  
  
"Fine. Maybe I am." Aya took a long pull from his glass. "But at least I don't pretend."  
  
Yohji snorted. "So? That makes you better than me? I fail to see how."  
  
"I never said I was better."  
  
Yohji snorted. "No, of course not. Mr. Perfect Aya doesn't brag."  
  
"I'm not perfect Yohji."  
  
The blond snarled. "You sure fucking act like you are."  
  
Aya cheeks redend ever so slightly. "No I don't. But that is not what we are talking about. Why did you blow him off Yohji?"  
  
Yohji slumped forward over his drink again. "I didn't blow him off." He muttered.  
  
"You're not protecting him from anything. Christ he's been through more than both of us combined!" Aya took a drink to stop himself from saying more.  
  
Yohji hung his head. "I know Aya. I-I just.." He took a long swallow.  
  
"You what? He's just trying to help. He cares for all of us and it hurts him to see us hurt." Aya pushed his hand through his hair in frustration. "You know all of this! I shouldn't have to tell you."  
  
Yohji sat up. "Why are you? This isn't like you."  
  
"How the hell would you know what I'm like?!" Aya gulped down the rest of his drink and reached for the bottle.  
  
"Don't pull that crap on me! I know you too, you stubborn fuck!" Yohji grabbed the bottle back and filled his own glass.  
  
"Oh I'm the stubborn one?! Who's the one who can't even accept some freaking kindness from his friends?!" Aya glared and leaned over the table. "Not me, that's who."  
  
"I don't deserve any kindness." Yohji carefully set his glass back down. "Especially not from the Chibi."  
  
"If people got what they deserved, we'd be out of a job."  
  
Yohji grunted. "Heh. 'S true." He peered at Aya over the rim of the glass. "So why are you down here?"  
  
"Because this idiot I know really upset Omi, and he needs to apologize." Aya glared again, but it didn't have as much effect with his cheeks turning red from alcohol.  
  
"He knows I didn't mean it."  
  
"That's not the point. You still upset him. A lot." Aya tried to glare again, but he was feeling decidedly dizzy. "And on Christmas Eve too. You wanker."  
  
Yohji looked very sorry, until the last comment. His head shot up and he took a good look at Aya. "Did you just call me a wanker?"  
  
Aya thought about it for a moment. "Yes. Yes I did. You wanker." The red head laughed softly to himself.  
  
Yohji's eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his head. "You're drunk!" The blond started laughing too. "I never thought I'd see the day."  
  
Aya tried to glare at him through blurry eyes. "I'm not as uptight as you think I am."  
  
Yohji arched a brow. "Oh yea?"  
  
"No I'm not!" Aya slammed his hand down on the table.  
  
Yohji snickered. "You're druuunk." He sing songed as he shook his glass at the angry violet eyes.  
  
"No I'm not!" Aya tried to stand, but fell back down on his chair heavily. "I'm not drunk." He muttered sullenly.  
  
"Yes you are." Violet eyes snapped up, but Yohji put up his hands placatingly. "But I promise not to tell anyone." The blond snickered again as he, rather unsteadily, got to his feet. "Now lets get you up stairs and to bed."  
  
Aya glared at the wobbling blond. "You're drunk too!"  
  
"Never said I wasn't." Yohji laughed at himself as he tripped over nothing. "Now lets get you up." He grabbed Aya's arm and pulled.  
  
Aya resisted and Yohji almost went sprawling. The red head laughed as he shakily stood up. "Now who needs the help?" Aya leaned against the table for support.  
  
"Ok so we both need help." Yohji pushed his hair away, only to have it flop back down in his eyes. "Freakin' hair! Why do I keep it so long?" He puffed out a breath to move it off of his face. "I should cut it!"  
  
"No. Don't cut it." Aya reached out and tucked the offending strands behind the blonds' ear.  
  
They both froze as Yohji stared at Aya. "Y-you like my hair?"  
  
Soft violet eyes widened, but he couldn't stop himself from replying. "Yes. I..." Aya shook his head and started for the stairs.  
  
Yohji caught up to him at the foot. "Wait."  
  
Aya stopped, but wouldn't look at the blond.  
  
"Aya?" Yohji tentivily reached out his hand.  
  
"Lets just go to bed." Yohji snatched his hand back as if it had been burned. "'Sides you know Omi's going to wake everyone up early."  
  
"Yea." They both started up the stairs, but quickly found that they had to lean on each other for support. "What a sight we are." Yohji laughed.  
  
Aya stiffened and tried to pull away.  
  
"Oh come off it Red. I know you're drunk so don't act all high and mighty." Yohji elbowed him.  
  
"Don't call me Red!" Aya hissed and elbowed right back, almost knocking Yohji over.  
  
"Haha! Ok, how about carrot top?" Yohji pushed him against the railing.  
  
"No, string bean. Now can we get up the stairs?" Aya pushed Yohji against the wall.  
  
"Ha! String bean, now there's one I haven't heard for a long time." The blond threw his arm around Aya's waist and hauled him up the last two stairs.  
  
"Don't carry me Kudoh."  
  
"What's the matter Red? Afraid of being treated like a girl?" Yohji snorted at the thought of anyone trying to treat his firey friend like a girl.  
  
Aya snarled and tried to push Yohji again. The blond caught his wrists and held them up far above his head, effectively pinning the shorter man. Aya's angry face was now a few inches from his own. He stared for a moment. "You're more beautiful than any girl." He whispered.  
  
Violet eyes widened as several emotions washed through them. He struggled to get free of Yohji's grasp. "Let me go." He growled, not looking into the jade eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
Aya's head snapped up and he finally looked Yohji in the eye. "Let me go Yohji." His voice was a whisper, almost pleading.  
  
"No." Yohji slowly lowered his arms and released Aya's wrists. Violet eyes dropped to the ground. "Aya look at me?"  
  
The red head continued to stare at his shoes.  
  
"Aya?" Yohji reached out and gently cupped a pale cheek. "Please?"  
  
Gradually his gaze traveled up the thin form before him until they reached soft lips. He watched, mesmerized, as those lips slowly formed his name.  
  
Yohji slowly tipped Aya's head up. For several moments they stood there, locked in each others eyes. Yohji leaned forward and kissed Aya's forehead. "Stop hiding in there." He turned to continue down the hallway.  
  
Aya's hand shot out and pulled Yohji back. Angry flames quickly died down in violet eyes as he gazed at the lanky form in front of him.  
  
"What do you want Aya?" Yohji stood still and waited for an answer.  
  
Aya roughly grabbed Yohji's head and kissed him hard. They broke apart panting. He quickly turned to walk away.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Yohji grabbed Aya's arm this time. "That's not what you really want. I know it's not."  
  
The red head tried to pull his arm away, but Yohji held it in an iron grip. The lanky blond suddenly pulled and drew Aya close to him. "You say you know me, well I know you too Aya. I know the caring, sensitive person that hides behind those icy violet eyes."  
  
Yohji's other had reached up and caressed Aya's cheek. "Stay with me tonight? Just once, let yourself feel."  
  
Aya stood stalk still, his eyes gazing into nothingness. His body seemed to answer of its own accord as he leaned his face into Yohji's palm. With a deep sigh he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Yohji's neck, leaning against him.  
  
Yohji return the embrace and hid a smile in Aya's crimson hair. "Will you stay?" Yohji felt the shorter man nod.  
  
"Then come with me." He led the way to his room. In silence they stepped in and the door was swiftly shut. Yohji quickly stripped down to his boxers and climbed into his large bed.  
  
Aya slowly followed suit and laid down right on the edge of the bed. Long arms promptly reached out to pull the red head close. Pale limbs resisted, but Yohji was insistent and won his way.  
  
Long slender fingers slowly brushed through crimson hair. Aya laid his head down on Yohji's chest and sighed. Muscles slowly relaxed as Yohji's fingers gently stroked satin skin. Aya murmured softly.  
  
"All you had to do was ask Aya." Yohji whispered into crimson strands. "I will always be here." He smoothed red bangs back. "All you ever have to do is ask."  
  
Aya sighed as his lids dropped closed.  
  
Yohji continued to stroke his skin long after he was asleep. "I will never leave Aya. I will always be here when you need me." He leaned forward and kissed the pale forehead. "Merry Christmas, Ran."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
reviews would be greatly appreciated. 


End file.
